The New Virus
by RandomWriter721
Summary: Ya I know it's a little late for Osmosis Jones fanfiction and I don't think anyone will read this but who cares. (excerpt) It was a good life until three weeks after the victory that it all went down hill. I've decided that this is only a One-shot. Sorry!


**_Ya I know it's a little late for Osmosis Jones fanfiction and I don't think anyone will read this but who cares. (excerpt) It was a good life until three weeks after the victory that it all went down hill._**

* * *

Life was great for Osmosis Jones. Had a awesome partner named Dirx and a cute girlfriend name Leah. Yes life was good after the defeat of Thrax the Red Death Virus that all most killed Frank but was stopped by Ozzy who killed Thrax and saved Downtown Frank. It was a good life until three weeks after the victory that it all went down hill

Ozzy was walking to Leah place when he heard a nothing which was strange for Leah. So Ozzy ran in and saw Drix kissing Leah "What's going on here!?" "Ozzy what are you doing here your supposed to be at work" Leah said trying to avoid the situation but Ozzy kept on it. "What are you doing with Drips." That got Drix mad. He always hated being called Drips "It's Drix and me and Leah are in love and we don't want you in the way. O.K." That made Ozzy even more brokenhearted. He really wanted to wanted this be some sort of joke but it wasn't . To prove it Leah said "We are in love and Ozzy face it we're through." "So is our partner ship Drix." Ozzy ran out of Leah's home soon after.

Ozzy ran to the FPD to try to get a new partner. "No Jones you can not get a new partner unless you want to quit." the chief said. Ozzy did not want to see the Cold Pill ever again but was that worth giving up his job. Just then Drix burst in and said "Chief I want a new Partnnnnerrrrrrr..." With a smile the chief said "Well, one of you will have to quit. Osmosis." "Fine." With that Ozzy left without a badge and a gun but most of all his pride.

Ozzy turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Sorry." Ozzy looked up and saw Thrax, "Hi baby!" Ozzy jumped back and yelled, "Your supposed to be dead. How are you still alive" Thrax looked amused at Ozzy's expression and said "It takes a lot more to kill me baby." Ozzy started to run until Thrax grabbed him and pulled him into a abandon warehouse threw him in to a chair and locked the door.

"Jones don't you want to get them back for braking your heart and destroying your friendship because I know you have a killer instincts Jones. from the first time we met and fought. You tried to truly kill me not take me in like the other white cells would have done." Thrax said while circling Ozzy.

Ozzy was clearly frightened by his words but some thing was keeping him from running away. Thrax continued "I could help you release that instincts and help you get read of them permanently."

Be for any more thought Ozzy said "Fine but any games your back at the station." Thrax smirked at this and said "I thought you quit the Immunity Force but no matter this will hurt a lot." "Wait. What?"

Thrax stabbed his claw into Ozzy's chest and twisted. Thrax cackled and said "It may hurt now but all you have to do is accept the heat Jones and your virus side." Thrax pulled out his claw and continued, "You see I did some research on ya Jones. Apparently your part Red Death. We're cousins but only a sliver. Enough for me to turn you if I tired. There was one thing in the way though your friends. They kept you safe and when I found out they were going out together I knew the perfect time to turn you would come soon after. So i waited in the shadows until you came out of the station sad and all alone. So I made my move and here we are baby."

Ozzy was on the ground cringing. His skin began to turn a relay dark and what little of his hair was turning an even darker blue. Thrax slowly picked Ozzy up and place him back in the chair but as soon as he did that Ozzy just fell out still cringing.

After a few hours Ozzy slowly rose but it didn't look like Ozzy. No, this thing had dark blue skin and midnight blue hair but the main difference was his right index finger it was longer than the others. Much like Thrax's but on the opposite hand and instead of glowing orange it glowed a really dark red.

After Thrax got a good look at the new virus he started to laugh and said "How dose it feel to be a virus Jones. Do you feel the heat." Ozzy looked around and laughed saying "I have to say its good to feel the heat thank you Thrax. Now let's take care of the pill and Leah." They both left to destroy Downtown Frank

* * *

**_Note:_**

**_One shot. Sorry  
_**


End file.
